


Unnie

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [1]
Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Sunbae has definitely noticed you, Seungwan.





	

They’re going to be performing at some music award show today and Seungwan is dressed, prepped and ready go. She had woken up excited and had spent a good deal of time this morning getting her hair perfect. She can still feel Sooyoung’s incredulous stare from last night when she had blurted out the question she’d been mulling over.

“Is Taeyeon-sunabe going to there!?” Seungwan regrets asking immediately. She can _hear_ Sooyoung rolling her eyes.

“Unnie, I said Girls Generation will be there. And since last night I _finally_ got a damn Taeyeon card on SM Superstar. I’m now certain she’s a member. ’ _Has Sooyoung always been this sassy?’  
_

“Sooyoung, behave.” Joohyun’s sleepy voice comes out of nowhere and both Seungwan and Sooyoung turn towards her. 

“What are you two talking about? It’s late and you should both be sleeping.” 

“UNNIE! You told me to behave and you didn’t even know what I was talking about? I cannot believe the indignity of it all. I’m gonna go to bed,” Sooyoung whines as she walks out.

“Seungwan?” Joohyun’s voice is soft and her eyes are fond. Seungwan finds her adorable in her sleepy state, all bundled up with her fluffy slippers. 

“What were you talking about with Sooyoung?” 

“Taeyeon-sunbae and whether we’ll be able to see her tomorrow!” Seunwgan can feel the corner of her lips involuntarily curl up at the mention of Taeyeon. 

“Oh.” Something flickers through Joohyun’s eyes and her face goes blank. Seungwan’s never heard such a clipped syllable from Joohyun before. She tilts her head to the side and wonders if her unnie is that tired.

A hand pats the top of her head and Joohyun’s smile is small. “I’m sure you’ll be able to see her tomorrow. You should go to bed, you need all the rest you can get.” Her eyes curve into crescents and before she falls asleep, Seunwgan can’t help but feel like they didn’t shine as brightly as they usually do. 

* * *

_‘Taeyeon-sunbae is really pretty. Wow. Dyeing her her hair back to black really emphasises how pale she is and she’s really pulling of the edgy look. She sounded so good on stage and her nose is so cute and her eyes are so big and SHE’S LOOKING THIS WAY. IS SHE HEADED TOWARDS US?’_   Seungwan looks down at the floor and hides her face behind her hair. She can feel her face warming up and hopes that nobody will notice how red she’s turning. 

Small, heeled feet enter her field of vision and she can tell by the sudden sharp intakes of breathe that it’s Taeyeon. Seungwan looks up and finds large dark-rimmed eyes staring directly at her. They’ve hung out a few times but Taeyeon’s presence still electrifies her. She stares back so intently she almost misses bowing along with the rest of her group.

“Sunbae you were amazing!” 

“You’re so pretty!” 

“I really like your new hair colour! It makes you look like an angel!”

Seungwan locks her jaw and goes back to staring at the floor, desperately hoping that she won’t say anything embarrassing. Her brain always seems to stop working in front of _this_ particular sunbae. A soft hand grasps her jaw and tilts her face up and she finds herself meeting Taeyeon’s dark eyes.

“What about you Seungwan? Did I do well?” Taeyeon’s smile is cheeky with the slightest hint of teeth. The warmth of her hand lingers on Seungwan’s jaw and she can’t help the compliments that spring from her throat.

“You were just perfect sunbae! You hit those high notes perfectly, your stage presence was amazing and you looked so pretty!”

“Looked?” Taeyeon’s lips curl into a pout and Seungwan melts. _‘She’s really cute like this.’_

“You’re still pretty sunbae! You’re always pretty! You’re the prettiest!” She hides behind her hair and feels her cheeks begin to burn. She can hear Taeyeon giggling and suddenly slender fingers are in her hair, tucking errant strands behind her ear and sliding down once again to cup her jaw. Seungwan can feel her ears heating up and knows they’re bright red. She can hear her group mates laughing at how awkward she is and shifts from foot to foot. 

There’s a shuffling movement behind her and a pair of warm hands start rubbing calming circles onto her shoulder blades. She hears Joohyun’s quiet “Relax” and the tension drains out of her.

“What are you girls up to today?” Taeyeon turns her attention to the rest of the girls but keeps her hands on Seungwan. 

“Sleep!”

“I’m going to do my nails!”

“I’m going to try and find more of your cards on SM Superstar! Did you know you’re super rare? My card album is pretty sad right now.” 

The fingers at her jaw trickle down to her shoulders and Taeyeon leans forward. 

“Seungwan, what are you going to do?” 

“S-sunbae. I’m- I’m not really sure. I don’t have anything planned at all…”

“Oh. How about spending the day with your _favourite_ sunbae?” 

“F-favourite sunbae?” Seungwan is sure that she just squeaked. 

“You mean I’m not your favourite?” Taeyeon’s pout returns and her eyes grow hopeful. Seungwan swears that her lower lips starts to tremble. _‘How can anyone say no to her?’_

“No. NO. I mean yes. Yes. You favourite. My favourite. You’re my favourite sunbae! I’d love to spend the day with you.” 

Taeyeon’s lips split into a breathtaking grin and she turns to the others.

“Don’t you guys worry. I’ll take good care of her and I’ll bring her back before it gets late.” 

The others start to head out after hugging Seungwan and saying their goodbyes but Joohyun lingers behind in her arms. She uncharacteristically presses a soft kiss to the underside of Seungwan’s jaw and leaves with a whispered “Come back soon.” Joohyun shoots an indecipherable look at Taeyeon and then she’s gone in a flourish of dark hair. 

“You have such a _caring_ unnie.” Taeyeon sounds amused but Seungwan does’t know why. “Let’s go to my waiting room, these killer heels are killing me,” she punctuates the terrible joke with a charming wink and Seungwan can’t help but laugh.

* * *

Seungwan’s sitting cross-legged, taking in the bright lights and cosmetics scattered across the mirrored counter. When Taeyeon calls her over to the changing room. 

“Seungwan?” 

“Yes, sunbae?” There’s a sigh.

“Call me unnie.” 

“U-unnie?”

“Yes. Unnie. Now come over and help me, I think the zip is stuck.” 

Seungwan walks over to where Taeyeon is standing and takes her in. Without her heels she’s slightly shorter and Seungwan basks in finally being taller than someone else. 

Taeyeon gathers her hair and lifts it up, exposing the pale expanse of her back and the dark lace covering her chest. Seungwan trails a finger down the smooth skin and over lithe muscles, stopping at the flare of her hips. There’s a zip but it’s not stuck. ‘ _Oh. I wonder’_

“I’m going to need you to touch me.” She leans forward and noses into a flawless neck, pressing forward so that she’s draped over Taeyeon’s slim frame.

“Are you going to help your unnie?” She doesn’t look back but Seungwan observes their reflections in the mirror, can see that Taeyeon’s pupils are blown and that she’s panting. She uses one had to secure delicate wrists above Taeyeon’s head and the other to slide off her dress. The dress pools at her feet and she uses her hand to grab a fistful of dark hair and pull Taeyeon’s neck towards her. She drags her teeth across the unmarked skin of her throat and sucks purpling bruises along her defined jaw. 

“ _Unnie_?” 

They’re pressed against each other and Seungwan doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through Taeyeon’s body and the high pitched whine that escapes. _‘Oh, she likes that.’_

“Don’t you worry _unnie_ , I’m going to make _to help you_.” Seungwan roughly thrusts her hips forward and revels in the helpless noises that her new unnie makes.“ You sound so cute, unnie. I’m going to fuck you good and make you _mine._  You just need to behave, so keep your hands up and don’t move them. You’ll behave for me won’t you unnie?” 

“Uhhhnn, fuck, keep going.” Taeyeon’s hips are snapping backwards, desperate for more friction. 

Seungwan can’t help it. She clutches at Taeyeon’s hip and palms at the milky globes of her ass. “You. Think. You. Can. Tell. Me. What. To. Do?” She punctuates each word with a slap to each ass cheek and smirks when Taeyeon’s knees shake and she whines with each hit.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Touch me please. I’ll be good.” She looks back at Seungwan with her dark needy eyes, lower lip between her teeth and Seungwan surges forward.

She pins Taeyeon against the mirror and slips a hand over her lace underwear. She’s so wet the fabric clings to the shape of her lower lips and Seungwan feels proud, knowing _her_ unnie is desperate and dripping and wants her to make her come. She shifts the soaked fabric to the slide and slips a finger into blistering heat.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Seungwan. Don’t stop. Please” Taeyeon covers her mouth with her hand but she can’t contain the helpless whimpers that escape.

She slips in a second finger and Taeyeon screams. 

She adds a third and her unnie’s jaw falls slack and her eyes glaze over. 

Seungwan rolls her hips against her hand to better fuck into her. She presses her thumb against her clit, grazes her teeth across the shell of Taeyeon’s ear and with a whispered “Come for me unnie” Taeyeon screams and falls apart. She shakes and squirts and falls to her knees. Seungwan gathers her into her lap so that they’re facing each other and sprinkles kisses over her face. Taeyeon buries her face into her neck and winds her arms around her neck. 

“Unnie?” 

“Mmhmm?” 

“Could you use your mouth on me please?” 

“Only if you come home with me.”


End file.
